The Beginning Of The End
by lethalty60
Summary: I've always wondered how, before Chrom's father started the war, what it was like before that war. So I've let my imagination wonder about it, and I get this kind of results. There may be someone during this story that a character may should be involved, but this is major OC involvement. Rated T just to be safe.


_I never thought how it all happened. It all became strange: How everything that happened within 2 weeks. I saved a beautiful princess from a very exquisite tribe that tried to subdue me._

 _Everything became so clear now, I had never thought of it: whether it was planned all along…_

 _…or was it the real deal?_

As the girl opens her eyes, it was a frightening sight to see her like this! Her face looked like a nightmare. She had a bit of blood on her face and some on her left ear. Her dress was in tatters and the seem torn close to the feet.

And her eyes looked like she had no experience against Death before! I could tell she was both afraid _and_ hurt very badly!

I had never thought I would ever see someone get beat up that badly. At least she was alive, and that's what matters the most.

"Who...are you?" She asked me.

"I am here to rescue you!" I said with confidence.

"And," she continued, "what is going on here?"

"Just stay quiet!" I replied sternly. "I'm here to bust you out of here!"

As I check the lock, I realized I only need ninety seconds to unlock it and set her free. But I had some other thoughts I battled with.

 _What if someone comes during the time? What if the lock is stronger than I thought? What if…_ What if. What if! WHAT IF! There is no way I could save her by being negative, so I started picking the lock!

I _must_ thank my dad for teaching me about locks, because 90 seconds later, I heard a click and the door opened. We stepped out and together, we ran to the exit.

Before we got to the main room, where the exit is planned, an alarm is sounded and the guards at the main door woke up from the sleep potion from my mother's potion supply and are alerted.

In no time, more showed up and have us surrounded. I guess this is it, then. The girl looked at me as I looked at her, and had the same thought. _We are both going to die._

And that's when I saw memories going through my mind while I stood there with her, obvious of our death coming by…

…as my story unfolds! _Two weeks earlier_

I guess I should start from the beginning, so here goes.

My name is Mark, and I am the son of an apothecary and a fortune teller/thief. My mother, Mary, is the best apothecary in the whole village! She taught me all the different kinds of potions and the ingredients to the potions she taught me. Like where to find them, how much they cost at markets, and how much is needed.

She also has two supply closets: there is one for her ingredients; and the other is for her potions that she finished. She takes requests from the villagers and gets right to work in them. Sometimes she leaves them out overnight because she has to for full effect.

My father, Henry, is a well known fortune teller all around the village during the day. All his predictions made from his crystal ball never went wrong. The whole village loved his work.

And at night, he goes around as a thief. Sneaking around at night, looking for valuables to steal that the owners no longer appreciates, but returns the retail value of the artifacts they had overnight. So he's a good thief, not a bad one!

He taught me all the wonders of lockpicking and sneaking around shadow areas to avoid detection, although I sometimes have visions at night, but I never tell him about it.

Today was also the day the princess comes onto her balcony and gives weekly progress reports about the whole village and if it's working or not.

If it is, then she compliments on everyone's work. If not, then she tells about the flaws that has to be changed to continue on with the village. She does this every Saturday.

This report was a very short one because there was no flaw that happened within the week. She thanked everyone for their hard work and retreated into her room.

My parents never knew this, but I had a _huge_ crush on the princess ever since I had seen her in person. I mean, she was the most beautiful princess of all time, not because I never left the village.

But because all the other princesses from all over the world have a yearly annual beauty contest at our village. And our princess always wins!

So as I move on to my last lesson with my mother after dinner, I heard a scream coming from outside the house. Sounded like a girl no older than thirteen.

So I ran out of the house and saw a girl running toward the direction of the castle, but I stopped her.

"HEY!" I shouted, but realized I had to be calm. "What's going on?" I asked calmly.

"Goblins!" She said. "Goblins have made it past the sentries! They're destroying my family's farm!"

Somehow I knew this girl. Her family is the best at livestock and the greatest farmers in the whole village.

"Settle down, Marissa," I said bravely, "I shall rid your farm from the goblins."

"Oh, thank you, Mark!" She said with a hug.

If she said this to the royal family, they would not take her seriously, so I guess I'm on my own here because I found a sword earlier that was my size weeks ago and it still fits fine, because I practice with it. I grabbed my sword and then told her to take me to her farm.

As soon as we got to the farm, she was serious about the attack! Goblins were ransacking the farm: killing the livestock, ruining the plants, and other things that a family farm needs to continue their lives.

After telling Marissa to stay put, I slowly stepped my way towards the goblins, oblivious of my presence. As I got to about 5 feet from them, I raised my sword to an offensive position, let out a shout, and charged at the goblins with my sword held just over my head to strike them down!

Apparently, they must've heard my shout, because they turned in my direction. They must've also thought that I wasn't a tough opponent, because a goblin broke from the group to stop me, holding a lance.

I had a disadvantage because lances are longer than swords, but I used it to my own advantage because a lance is mostly held with two hands at most, and this goblin looked like it had little experience with it.

As the goblin thrusted it's lance at me, I jumped in the air and did a front flip, causing the goblin to miss. I landed behind him and give him one, two swings and he fell to the ground, dead.

The other goblins must've noticed because the next thing I know, all the other goblins are charging at me, with swords and lances, knowing I can't stop all of them at once.

 _Well,_ I thought, _this is going to end really quick. Do or die._

As I get ready for my first, and last, battle, I heard a thundering sound that sounded like many hooves beating against the surface.

The goblins must've heard it too because they turned around and hightailed away, but I was quicker than them and manage to knock out 2 goblins before they showed up, and I let the rest of the goblins fled.

And by they, I mean the royal knights of the castle!

As one of them got off, I noticed Lady Jane, the lady of the royal knights. I greeted her with a bow with my sword tip in the dirt.

"Lady Jane," I said with the bow, "I have been here to save this very farm from goblins. And as proof, I was able to knock out 2 of the goblins and killed one that were recently here."

"Rise, boy," she said. She continued as I rose, "I believe you.

"At first, I thought our delivery from this farm was delayed, so I, along with 3 others, have decided to investigate under the orders of the princess!

"You are a brave young lad, coming here on your own with the skills of a thief and a master swordsman as I watched you take care of the goblins, putting Marissa out of harm's way first because she is very important for her family, as her marriage is very soon!"

"T-Thank you, Lady Jane," I stammered.

"I was thinking, as you were fighting, about putting you as one of the royal knights, after hearing this news to the king. Would you like to become a royal knight, boy?"

I had no doubts answering her question. "Yes, I would like to become a castle knight." I _always_ had wanted to be a royal knight in forever since I heard a lot about them when I was a kid!

"Then it's settled," she said, "but not before the king makes it official."

"How about we interrogate one of the goblins that I knocked out?" I asked. "Maybe they have a reason why they attacked this farm in the first place."

"You are good at knowing what to do after facing off against 10 goblin warriors." Lady Jane complemented. "You must be the bravest when it comes to disadvantages."

"A thousand thank yous, Lady Jane!" I said as I dragged the unconscious goblins toward her. Of course I would blush! Anyone would feel pleased to hear a compliment from Lady Jane herself.

"Princess Yuna," Lady Jane whispered to me, "would also be pleased when she hears about the odds you faced."

I blushed harder hearing the princess' name because I thought she might like me about this, taking a disadvantage to an advantage.

"Now," she said louder, "Let's take these goblins in for a brief questioning and see the reason why they attacked this farm."

As me and Lady Jane made our way to the castle, she explained her story of how she first became a royal knight then promoted to a royal chief knight.

"Apparently," she finished, "there can only be two royal chief knights: a sir, and a lady." She continued on with the rights and responsibilities as a royal knight until we got to the castle. She then addressed the bridge guards about a recent attack and they let us through.

"Now, then," Lady Jane said after leading for a few minutes, "I never got to learn your name. What is it?"

"Lady Jane," I said, "I am Mark, son of the apothecary, Mary, and the great fortune teller, Henry."

"I," she said, "have known both your parents, Mark, ever since you were a young baby. I am pretty sure you can do well as a royal knight."

After that, we kept walking silently for a few more minutes. Afterwards, she stopped in front of a door and turned to me.

"This is where we will keep the goblins for questioning, Mark," she said. "Just throw them in when I open the door."

As she opened the door, I tossed the two goblins into the room, which looked like an interrogation cell, for which they're used for questioning like Lady Jane said.

"Judging from their current condition," I stated, "And the strength of the blow I gave to each of them, I'd say there is at most 20 minutes before either of them wake up."

"That is the most precise accuracy on unconscious condition I have ever known!" Lady Jane exclaimed. "You truly will be an excellent royal knight."

I was still too embarrassed to tell anyone about my chances of seeing the future. Now I know why my parents fell in love with each other in the first place. My dad must've foresaw it happen.

"Come." Lady Jane said, interrupting my thoughts. "I will give you a 20 minute tour around the castle. It is always well known to know your surroundings to have a better advantage on location."

She started walking away from the cell, without first knowing that I wasn't following her. She poked her head out the cell door. "Coming?"

"Coming!" I said as I have my very first look around the castle.

The tour took only about 18 minutes as I was getting to know the place really well. I could identify the places where ambush sites could happen, and Lady Jane could tighten security in those places.

When we went back to the interrogation room where the goblins were stored, one of the goblins started stirring and waking up.

You're probably wondering what happened to my dad, right? Well, I haven't seen him for a long time, so I think he's dead. But he died with a purpose of protecting me.

 _As I saw my dad running into the house, he shouted my mom to get packed up and head to the shack that was protected by her barrier potion with me._

 _As she picked me up and headed out the back door, I heard a thundering, like 4 or 5 horses are headed their way. When they kicked down the front door, my mother was already outside in the back yard._

 _As she headed to the shack, I only heard the sound of one man shrieking in agonizing pain. I had tears in my eyes as I thought of the worst thing to ever have happened. My dad is_ _dead_ _!_

I know, I know. I was overreacting a little, but hey, that's what I thought happened to him! Anyway, I never saw him again since that event happened when I was only 6 years old.

As I quickly focused back into reality, I noticed that the goblin that was stirring had already sat up. I cautiously walked in with Lady Jane and she started very easily with the one question that always works with a certain eye contact, or so Lady Jane said.

"Why were you pillaging a farm 20-25 minutes ago?" She said very sternly.

The goblin looked up at her and I saw fear in his eyes, like he was no match for the two of us, so he talked. "T-That pillaging," he stated, "was all a ruse for the one objective to be done."

"And what is that, fellow goblin?" She said in the same sternness and eye contact.

Before the goblin had time to answer that question, the door burst open and the king stepped in with a worried look on his face.

"Your Majesty," Lady Jane and I said at the same time and bowed together.

He greeted us both with a polite response.

"Your Majesty," she said worriedly when she noticed the worried look on him, "what has happened to cause you to look so sad?"

"My daughter," he replied, "Yuna, is not in her room when I went up there."

Lady Jane gasped, but I noticed the goblin was smirking an evil grin.

I went up to him and gave him the hardest slap I ever gave. "What are your plans with the princess?!" I shouted at him, which surprised both the king and Lady Jane.

The goblin howled in pain from the slap I gave. "For a lowly man," he cried, "you slap really hard as you do with a sword slash!"

I slapped him again, same pressure. "Don't you _ever_ call me a lowly man!" I shouted. "You got that?" I added quiter.

The goblin howled in pain again, but nodded with tears in his eyes. On his right cheek was a red imprint of my hand right where I slapped him.

"Now," I said more calmer, but sternly, "what are your plans with the princess?"

The goblin seemed to have wiped that smirk as soon as I slapped him. I guess all that weight lifting really paid off because he started his story.

"For years," he started, "we goblins have been treated with many insults from the humans, seeking revenge from all the negativity from the humans and-"

"Cut to the chase," I said as I approached him. "Now!"

The goblin winced as I approached him, but proceeded. "You see," he said quickly, "we wanted an alliance with the humans and have _our_ prince marry your king's daughter, but she refused.

"So we decided to kidnap the princess and force her into a marriage with our prince so we could have an alliance with the humans."

"Then what about the attack on the farm, then?" I asked him.

"That attack was a ruse!" He said, as though he won a whole pot in a single card game. "The attack on the farm was a diversion, just so we could capture her for the marriage." He laughed as though everything was going his way.

I went over and give him a punch on the chin, which cut his laughter short, replaced his pain.

"So be it," he grunted in pain, "you'll never save her. You will just put her in danger if you try to save her. And they will know anyway, so you can't do a thing about it! So, nyah!" He stuck his tongue out, which gives me a good reason to kick his chin, which I did.

When I kicked his chin, he was howling so much in pain that he died with a piece of his tongue on the floor, apparently bitten off, and wiggled a bit before it stopped moving.

"EW!" Lady Jane protested. "That is disgusting, Mark!"

"Hey!" I countered. "He asked for it. Besides, he shouldn't have done that in the first place!"

"Mark," the king said, "seeing how well you handled that situation, and got him to talk, how would you like to become a royal knight?"

I somehow knew this was going to happen. "Thank you, Your Majesty. But I kindly have to refuse."

"I see your point, Mark," he said very calmly. "I shall not force you to making this decision, but-"  
"Because," I said before he finished, "I have a princess to rescue!"

He stopped and looked surprised at me, apparently at what I said. Did I just say the most wrongful thing ever?! This may not turn out great.

But he just cleared his throat and said, "You always know how to solve a situation, especially with a kind and light heart.

"But thank you for taking on this difficult quest voluntarily, Mark. You are already on the road to becoming a royal knight. Let me take you to my daughter's room, so you can find clues about her kidnapping."

I followed him as he led me to Princess Yuna's room, he explained how she is very important with the family, saying that whoever she marries is ruling a different area of the land, they would need to have an alliance with those certain people.

"And," he continued, "since the goblins have kidnapped her, we either need to focus on you completing this difficult and dangerous task, or-" he swallowed on his next bit of words before saying "-have an alliance with the goblins."

"Your Majesty," I said, "I will slay the goblin tribe down and rescue Princess Yuna by any means necessary!"

"Thank you, Mark!" he said proudly as he stopped at a door with a flowery center. "This is her room. Please find any clues you find in here."

 _I hope this works,_ I thought when I entered her room.

As soon as I did, though, I smelt something familiar. I turned to the king and asked, "Does Princess Yuna wear perfume?"

"Now that you think of it," he said, "she does. She has pineapple banana scent, blueberry pomegranate-"

"Alright, I get it!" I said before I blushed even harder than recently. Yeesh! I only want to know if she uses perfume, not describe what she uses. "But, I seemed to have smelt something different than any perfume should smell like. Come in here and smell it."

He went in and took a deep sniff, for which he replied, "Of course, I was in such a hurry to find Lady Jane that I had no time to smell her room. What do you smell, Mark?"

"Smells like," I said as I took another sniff, "it's coming from over there." I pointed to a desk with parchment on it next to a book with a bottle of ink and a quill inside.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "That is where she writes down the flaws of the village! There is no way her desk would _ever_ smell like that!"

"True," I said, "but…" As I walked over there, I noticed that there was a bottle that my mother uses for her potions. I picked it up and sniffed it.

"This bottle," I stated, "smells like it was filled with knockout vapor one hour ago!"

"Of course," said the king, "a person was here 2½ hours ago with _that_ bottle for my daughter. Could that be the answer to her kidnap?"

"Actually," I said, "that is more than enough for the whole story to come together." As I sat in one of the chairs, the king did the same thing. "Now," I began, "here's what I think happened in her room…"

 _As Princess Yuna placed the bottle on her desk and get to work on the villages' progress, she noticed something weird about tonight, and called for Lady Jane._

 _"Lady Jane," Yuna said when she arrived in her room, "our delivery from the farm has been delayed! Can you check to see what's wrong?"_

 _"Milady," said Lady Jane, "I will go see what the delay is about. You just worry about the villages' flaws, if there are any." As soon as she left, Princess Yuna was troubled by not just the attack, but also the bottle that was a gift._

 _Maybe_ _, she thought,_ _this bottle is a trap! I hope it's nothing serious._

 _As she opened the bottle, she smelt a familiar scent. As time goes by, she's starting to lose consciousness._ _Must be the work of Mary, because this is her knockout vapor,_ _Her last thoughts were before she lost consciousness._

As I stopped there, the king was at the edge of his seat, worried about what happened next.

"And so," I finished, "when she lost conscious for about 30 seconds, a goblin came in to steal her." I could tell by the look on his face that he did not like Princess Yuna leaving without going into trouble _at all_. Seems like Yuna is always getting in trouble.

"So that's what was in the bottle. The reason it did not affect us as much is because the bottle was left open for the whole hour, giving a trace. If the bottle was not here, there was _no way_ that I could tell the story I told you."

"That," he stated, "is the most accurate story I have ever heard of. You are on the dot with every detail. Also," he added, "the person who delivered it was a person who looked a lot like your father, Henry."

I was shocked, it couldn't be him. "I-I-Impossible. He died trying to save me and my mother when I was six!"

"True," he said, "but this is what really happened to your father, told by Lady Jane…"

 _As the last blow was delivered, he lay there, as though he was dead. Everyone had left except for Lady Jane._

 _As she stayed there, she realized that too much time had passed. Lady Jane left the body to resume her duties as the head lady of the royal knights._

"And so," he finished, "it seems that when he thought he was alone, he got up and lived in the forest, awaiting his time for revenge."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted. "There is NO WAY he would live against an onslaught of five of your knights, and-"

"And," he added, "two of them are the head royal knights, with one of them being Lady Jane, and the other is Sir Frederick. Somehow, Henry survived, though I just don't know how it happened, but it happened."

I was angry for now knowing my father, Henry, was still alive. I just can't know for sure until I see him. I thought he was dead since I was six.

"Your Majesty," I said, holding my anger, "I will find Princess Yuna and will not stop until she's rescued from the goblins!"

"Now," he exclaimed, "that's the way to go by, putting your past aside and focus on the main task. The goblin caves are a week away by horse, so I shall give you enough supplies to last 5 people a week: two weeks for you, one for Yuna, and two to a scout.

"I shall also provide two horses," he added, "along with 20 apples for the horses, ten for each horse."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said. "I promise you Princess Yuna will be saved by the goblins."

"And if you fail," the king said, "just remember that you were well known for trying to save my daughter, Yuna. You will not be forgotten, Mark. Never!"

"Your Majesty."

The days go by with my preparations to prepare, using all kinds of different ways to avoid detection _and_ advantages on weapons. I've known skills with inexperienced lances, but those with more experience is a problem.

Luckily, Sir Frederick would help me, even though his training would break a wyvern. But I persisted on, making sure that I don't give him the dissatisfaction of calling it quits after a few minutes.

With the day to go getting close, I was summoned by His Majesty into Princess Yuna's chambers. "Mark," he said. "The day is coming close. Are you ready for this?"

"Your Majesty," I said. "This mission is tough, but I assure you, I'll do whatever it takes to rescue her and return."

"Just remember that this is your last chance to back off."

"If I do, then Yuna is getting married to the goblin prince. I _won't_ allow it. I'd rather try than giving up when all hope seems lost."

"Just how Frederick taught you about. I'll be happy to know that she's returned and unharmed."

That was seven days ago. Now, as I was riding along with the scout on the way to the goblin caves, there was a commotion nearby. I stopped my horse and signaled the scout to do the same thing.

"Something happening?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "I have a feeling this was going to happen. We might as well make camp for the night."

"Yes," he said, "we should. It should be dark in about-"

"In exactly," I finished for him, "25 minutes."

"Just what I was going to say, sir," he whispered astonishingly. "How did you know about it?"

I was too scared to tell him about my visual future peeking, but my father told me about how to tell how long until sunset.

So I told the scout the truth. "It was something my father taught me about how by the location of the sun and the color of the sky when I was younger." _Yeah, real swell,_ I thought. _It's not like I'll be seeing my father again._

"Alright," he said, "I won't go too personal, knowing about your parents. I was just curious, that's all!"

I already knew about this, but as soon as I went home to tell my mother I was on a mission to rescue Princess Yuna, I noticed that the door was open, but I didn't see my mother. That's when I had the thought that she may have been working for the goblins this whole time.

And that's also when I got into her potions cabinet and took a sleeping potion from the supply.

The scout was looking at me, with a strange look on his face. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

I sighed and told him that everything will go alright, when I heard the same commotion coming from the the other side of the bush. I put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep silent as I stealthily made it to the brush for a peak, no sound at all.

Apparently, a goblin was being thrown outside a cave. _So,_ I thought, _that must be the main entrance to the goblin caves._

As soon as the goblin was thrown out, two more goblins stood by the door, each having a sword and shield. _And they must be the guards,_ I thought.

As soon as the goblins blocked the entrance, they told the thrown out goblin, "Either you find him, or live in the forest for the rest of your life." The goblin was sulking, toward our position, which gave me an idea to rescue the princess, but it was very risky!

As soon as I was sure that the guards were out of earshot, I grabbed the goblin that was sulking around. The goblin shrieked, but I covered his mouth with my hand as I dragged him to the hiding spot.

As soon as I uncovered his mouth, he went ballistic. "What is your problem?!" He shouted. "You better know what you're doing, or you'll be sorry." Of course I gave him a slap to quiet him down.

He howled in pain, like the time I got the goblin I slapped earlier to spill his beans.

As the goblin was rubbing his face, he looked at me in the eyes and had a shocked expression. " _You_ ," he said carefully, as though I was going to kill him, "Are you the one to save the princess?"

"That is me," I said, "and if you cooperate with me, I'll make sure you get rewarded for helping me. Deal?"

"DEAL!" He shouted happily. "But," he said quieter, "how are you going to get in? Two goblin guards block the main entrance, where you need to go."

"That," I said, "is part of my plan." Then I whispered my plan in his ear.

As I finished my assumed plan, he had a big smile in his face. "You got a deal!" He said, and we shook hands.

I turned to the scout. "Go back to the nearest village with both horses. I'll rescue the princess without you. _This_ -" I pulled out a flute to show him, "-is what I'll use to bring the horses back here. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," the scout said. "May Naga be looking after you for success." Then he left with both horses.

As soon as he's gone, I gave the goblin a wink to start the plan, and he gave me seven punches, took my sword, and bound my hands behind my back with rope, where I was given a kick from him.

Then he grabbed some dirt and smeared it on me as though I tried to fight back.

When he was finished, he examined how I looked when he said, "Well, now you look like you lost a fight from one puny goblin. I hope your plan works."

I hope so, too, but I didn't say that because I'm not sure that my plan will work, either. I told him that we should move on, so he grabbed the rope that my hands were bounded from, without first giving him a good kick in his trunk.

He turned sharply at me and I had a smirk on my face to show him that he needs to be a little hurt so we could fool them still.

As I was lead by the goblin, I still resisted the urge to give him another kick, but I did not so we can't be discovered.

While the goblin was talking to the guards, I heard that they speak both the common language _and_ their native language. When he was finished, he pulled the rope that I was bounded to, to show that I'm supposed to step up.

When I did, they looked surprised as to how one weak goblin was able to capture a strong guy like me. But they just shrugged and stepped aside, letting us past.

"We goblins," he whispered when the guards are out of earshot, "like to cheat for victory, even if we meant to capture someone."

"Thanks for the tip," I whispered back as he lead me to the cells, by which the cell Princess Yuna was being held prisoner.

"I must warn you," he warned, "that she refused to marry him at first, and he beat her up until she lost consciousness. I'll be very sorry if you can't make it out." I could tell by the tone in his voice that I need to do this right or my head will be served to their executioner.

As I was led by him, we passed other goblins who seemed of no interest in me, when at last we showed up at the princess' cell.

"I have to take you in there," he said. "Or your plan will not work." So he led me in, making sure to lock it.

"Thanks," I said, "the rest I need your help." I handed him a bottle.

"This," I explained, "is a sleep potion that my mother made earlier. I need you to put it in all of the goblins drinks, but don't drink at all because I need you to come here to tell me that you placed the potion in the drinks so I can begin my break out with the Princess."

He took the bottle and was about to sniff inside it. "Hold on!" I warned him quickly. "If you smell it, your reaction time is lowered, so don't smell it, alright?"

He put the bottle away carefully. "I won't let you down," he promised, then he left, which will give me time to work on the lock using my father's skills to figure out how, which won't be long before Princess Yuna and I are free from the goblins.

The potion will only work for 7 minutes, which will give me and Princess Yuna enough time for us to escape and be long gone before any of the goblins notice.

As I figure out the time needed to break out, he came back and said, "The potion is in position."

"Thanks," I said. "You know," I added, "you're not as bad as I thought you were, fellow goblin."

"And you," he said as he handed me my sword back, "are as sneaky as your father, boy! Just don't forget about my reward." And then he started to leave.

"Wait!" I said quietly. He stopped. "One more thing," I whispered something else in his ear.

When I was finished, he gave a smile to know that he understood what I said, and then he left.

If you're wondering what I told him, let's just say that a marriage will take place soon enough.

 _Present time_

So that's how both me and Princess Yuna ended up surrounded by goblins as I tried the rescue plan. Apparently, that goblin and I had a longer talk than usual. Either that, or it was a sample of the sleeping potion, lasting only a couple minutes!

As a goblin was brandishing his axe for a deadly blow and ready to take a swing, and ready to kill me, that this really _is_ the end for me! I guess all my good luck has finally worn off.

"STOP!" said a voice so familiar, that it was too good to be true.

As the goblin gently lowered his axe, a man stepped from one crowd, one whose details are impossible to miss by me and me alone.

"YOU!" I shouted at him. "I thought you were dead."

He was surprised when he heard me, but he tried to make things clear by heading towards me. "You," he said, "what is your name?"

I had to face facts. Either he _is_ my father, or a resemblance to my father. Either way, I had to be honest. "I am Mark."

"At long last!" he cried. "Twelve long years has gone by, has it, son?"

Wait. SON?!

"Is," I said slowly and carefully, "that you, Father?"

"Mark?" he asked surprisingly. "Is that you?!"

 _Oh, brother. Never thought I'd see_ _him_ _again!_ "Yes," I said, "it's me…Henry!"

"Let me take care of this everyone!" he commanded. The goblins increased the circle width and he stepped in. "Son, I _am_ the king of the goblin tribe. And if you are wondering how I survived, this is the true story that I went through…"

 _As the man who tried to get up from the many blows and was having a difficult time, four goblins showed up and saw the man trying to get up._

" _What should we do to the man?" asked one of the goblins._

" _We should see what the problem is with him," another one said._

" _No way," protested another, "let's kill him!"_

" _Yeah!" cried the other two._

" _Face it," said the protester, "the odds are three to one, and you can't-" he stopped suddenly because that one goblin was not here. Instead, that goblin is moving toward the man. "Get back here, NOW!" he commanded._

 _But the goblin paid no intention of turning back, and continued moving cautiously toward him. When the goblin was by him, he knelt down beside him._

" _Are you alright, human?" he asked._

 _As soon as the man was able to stand, he replied, "Yes, I'm alright. Except I want my revenge on the kingdom nearby the village I used to live in."_

" _We'll gladly help you," the goblin said. "Please, tell us your name."_

 _The man smiled his evil smile as though he found his most prized possession for victory. "My name is Henry."_

"I-I-I don't believe it!" I exclaimed when he finished. "How did you even survive?"

"It wasn't easy," he replied, "I had to steal your mother's defence potion to save myself. That's why I survived, Mark! I faked my own death, and now look at me!"

He waved his hands all around the main room of the cave. "And now," he proposed, "I would now want to have the honor…OF KILLING YOU!"

"NEVER!" I shouted as I held my sword up with both hands, ready to battle my own father.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said questioningly.

"I," he stated, "am the master thief in your village, and you didn't complete your training as a thief. I am still more…" he shouted the last bit, "MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU!"

"Give it a rest, Father!" I taunted him. "You can't win, because I finished my training with my mother!" Of course that would make him angry, but he can't sneak around me because I have a plan to beat my own father at his game. And to his grave!

"We shall see about that!" he shouted before charging at me.

I saw that he also had a sword earlier, which makes an even match between us, but I can still beat him because as he was about to strike, I quickly parried his attack easily.

When I caught him off guard, I sidestepped from his next attack and slashed from behind.

But when I gave him the slash, I saw something that I have never seen on him before. So I took it from him and kept it later.

"YOU BRAT!" he shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Then he lunged at me.

I held the object in front of me and used it to block, which connected his attack and shattered.

"You really think," he said, "that will stop me from finishing you off?"

"Not entirely," I said, "but if you looked closer, that was the vase that Mother gave you when I was 4 years old."

"What?!" he shouted. "You LIAR!"

"I'm not lying," I shouted back, "that vase is what she made with her own hands, which I helped by adding the pattern. Look again! It was an anniversary present!"

He looked at the pattern and gasped, which led me to do a surprise attack on him. I rolled above him and slashed his back, which should badly injured him.

But he just stood up as though my attack never connected him. "Don't you see?" he said. "You can't win because no weapon can harm me _at all_. The goblins changed me that so I am _IMMORTAL_!"

There is still one more chance I could try because nothing's working in my favor. "One more thing," I said. "Are you the one who delivered the knockout vapor to Princess Yuna 6 days ago?"

"That person," he replied, " was me, Mark! I delivered that potion so the princess could lose consciousness, in a fake name!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "But, why father? Why would you?!"

"That's right, son," he muttered to himself. Then said louder, "Since you can't hurt me at all, I can kill you with no regrets, and-"

" _Now_ ," I said calmly, interrupting _him_ , "since I can't beat you with weapons, let's take this on-" I shouted the last bit, "-HAND TO HAND, TO THE DEATH!" With that, I threw down my sword and charged at him.

But he just stepped to the side and knocked me to the ground.

"You TWERP!" he shouted. "You can't just rely on brute force all the time, strategy neither. Just give up, and let me keep the princess, and I may spare you!"

Just as everything was going really bad as I was facing facts that I can _never_ beat my own father, I saw a glimmer of hope. There, what Princess Yuna was holding, a legendary sword that could practically saved my life.

Legend has it that a kind hearted person, and a soon to be heir, will use that sword to seriously injure their worse enemy close to death. There is no counter weapon for the sword because it's known to be the legendary sword, Falchion.

I had no other reason. I got to my feet and staggered to Princess Yuna. She must've known I came over for the sword because as soon as I was within reach, she handed me the sword, which I take.

I faced my father again with the legendary sword. The sword was glowing a light blue, and I was sure that the sword had chosen me to be it's wielder.

My father may not have known this, but I have known the legend because every kid learned it from the legend in every kingdom when they turn 10 years old, so my father did not know that _I_ know of the legend of Falchion.

"What kind of preposterous weapon is that?" he demanded.

"This," I shouted to have every goblin hear me, "this sword is called the legendary sword named Falchion!"

"I always thought," he said, "that there may come a time when the true wielder has returned. But are you sure it will work on you? YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! HOW CAN YOU USE IT TO SAVE YOURSELF?!"

"There is a chance," I said with confidence, still hurt, "that this weapon chose me. Did you see the glow on the sword when I held it?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted. "Those who receive the glow has a _chance_ to be the chosen one!"

"Exactly!" I shouted. "Now, for the true test!" With that, I came after him, sword in hand to deal a final blow.

That's when I realize that if the person wielding Falchion is not the chosen one, the blade will be as dull as a rock, which could be a big problem. BUT, if the chosen one wields it, the blade will have their opponents begging for mercy. Well, too late to pull back, anyway.

As he was getting ready to parry my strike, I saw something that even the _unexpected_ were to come.

The blade connected his, but Falchion just went through it. The chosen one able to wield Falchion _is_ me.

The blade connected with my father himself, causing him cry out in serious pain as he got on his knees, then down on the floor.

"Please," he begged painfully, "please spare me, son! Can you spare your own father?"

"Don't fall for it!" Princess Yuna warned. "He's just trying to confuse you to deal a heavy blow."

I noticed that the handle is still glowing with light because I'm still the chosen one for Falchion.

"Can you spare your own father for his life?" he said painfully. "Just don't kill me, son! Please, I beg you!"

I just can't kill my own father, much less use Falchion. So I tried getting more info from him.

"Why did you kidnap Princess Yuna in the first place?" I asked him.

"Because," he confessed, still with pain, "the goblins wanted peace with humans, and I wanted revenge for the princess' family.

"You see," he started, "when the knights were about to show up, I had done nothing, but apparently, someone made a bad report on me that was false, so I called your mother to take you to a shack that was protected. That shack was an emergency place to hide from anyone, including the knights because of the barrier potion planted there!

"When I was getting beaten up by the knights, I acted like I was getting hurt because I drank that defence potion that I took from your mother's supply closet, so I couldn't get hurt from any pain during the beating.

"When they all left, I just layed there, making them think I was dead. Then four goblins showed up, with one of them being kind to me by making sure I was alright. Then that's when we decided to go against the humans.

"So I stole some knockout vapor from the supply closet, made sure the bottle won't open easily, and delivered it to the royal family under a fake name to _her_ -" he pointed at Princess Yuna, "-to take the bait.

"So there, Mark," he finished, "when the alliance is finished and they least suspect it, I will kill the princess to have my own revenge. The goblins just want the alliance."

All my life, I thought he died when I was six. Now I know the full truth. I just can't let him get away with his plans. I knew what I had to do.

"Please, son," he begged, "Will you spare me?"

I kept the sword point at him while I responded. "As you know," I concluded, " _If_ you really are the king of the goblins, then that makes _me_ the prince because _I'm your son_!"

"That," he whispered, "is nonsense because when I left, I had to disown you. The goblins helped me disown you, and it became final."

"Since," I whispered, "you are not my father, nothing can stop me from doing-" I raised the sword above him with the tip pointing downward, "-THIS!" And I plunged the sword down on his back!

After a few seconds, I lifted the sword, both blade and hilt, was still glowing because I still haven't broken the rule yet of the chosen one. My father hit the floor, dead!

The goblins looked back, stunned, at what happened, then they started to clear the way for the main exit, where the princess and I left.

When we both stepped into the clear, I pulled out the whistle that would bring the horses here. "Hold on, Yuna." I told her. She nodded, so I blew into the whistle. After what became a few minutes, I heard some hoofbeats, and then saw the two horses with the scout.

"Thank goodness for that!" The scout called out. "I'm surprised you made it in one piece." I told him it was no big deal. "We should get moving."

We traveled for six days with great progress back to the village because we didn't encounter any enemies so far. But when we stopped to make an overnight camp is what I saw that changed my whole life.

It was already my turn to watch with 5 minutes left to wake up the scout when I saw and heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

With Falchion in my hand, I went to investigate the rustle. And sitting down there, was my mother, crying as though she lost something precious.

"Mother?" I ask. When she turned and saw me, she seemed pleased, but also terrified about something. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

She just sat there, with tears in her eyes until she wiped them away and responded, "When I saw you heading towards our house, I got really scared because before we left the house when you were six, your father requested me to make some knockout vapor.

"I was too ashamed to tell you that the bottle was opened by Princess Yuna and the goblins took her for a forced marriage. I'm sorry, but if I hadn't made that vapor in the first place-"

I silenced her with a hug. "Mother," I said, trying to comfort her, "it's alright. I'm not mad at you. Just leave the past and come to the present. And besides, I saved her from the goblins, were it not for the king's help of getting me prepared. Now come spend the night with everyone and we can-"

But she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I have to refuse because I became a disgrace to the apothecary name. You're just going to have to make potions by yourself now, and restore the name."

"But, Mother-" I started to protest, but she stopped me.

"But nothing," she said. "I would rather die than come back. Can you do your mother a favor? Just for me?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's best," she said tearfully, "that you forget about your own family because I saw a new family for you when you return to the castle in a dream, once. I saw in that dream that you'll be happier with a new family, especially that you'll like them too because they like you as well."

"Mother," I said quietly, "who is this new family I'll have?"

She's still teary eyed for thinking she betrayed everyone in the village. "This family," she replied, "will make sure you're happy and they care for you. Specifically, I can't tell which family that is, but you'll enjoy with what they have for you."

"Mary," I whispered, "if it makes you happy, I'll pretend that I never met you in my entire life. And as far as I'll be concerned, I'll have no parents, but I'll still love you."

"One more thing," she said breathlessly, "you also have a twin sister. Her name is Nowi and…" She whispered other things in my ear about her.

When she finished, she laid back down and closed her eyes, and that's when I knew she won't wake up ever again, because I had tears forming in my eyes! (Mostly because in the visions I had, I never saw her again.)

Since that encounter, I've realized that, without any parents, I'm considered an orphan until I've come to age. We arrived at the village the next morning. Fulfilling my mother's request may not be easy, because everyone knew her skills as an apothecary.

"I," said the scout when we arrived at the gate, "must return to my post. Hope you get a reward well beyond your risks." Then he left.

When we got by the gate and into the kingdom, it was the king who greeted us.

"Your Majesty," I greeted back in a bow, "I have succeeded in rescuing the kidnapped princess from the goblins, but there was a major introduction with someone."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes," I said, "I have met Henry, the fortune teller/thief from this village, who _was_ the king of the goblins."

"And," he continued, "what has happened to him?"

"This," I said, unsheathing Falchion, "this sword is what happened to him. This is the legendary sword named Falchion."

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "Impossible! I thought that Falchion was just a myth!"

"It was not, father," said Princess Yuna, which surprised me _and_ the king. "I had the sword the whole time. And, I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would tell me to give up the sword so it'll be destroyed for good.

"So before I opened the bottle, I made sure to have the sword, because I had a dream once that my hero will use the sword against someone they used to love.

"And that came true. Henry, the former fortune teller/thief from this kingdom, facing off against Mark, who rescued me from the goblins. And from there, he won my heart when he finished off his own father." Then she hugged me

And _that's_ when I noticed a pink glow coming from the blade of the sword. I had no idea why there is a pink glow, though, because it was never learned.

Princess Yuna must've noticed it, too, because she said, "The pink glow coming from the sword means that love is being felt from the one you love. Mark, is it me?"

I don't know what to say. When the princess asked me that, I wanted to lie to her, but she already knows the answer and is waiting for me to tell her the truth.

So I was being honest with her, blushing the whole time. "Princess Yuna," I confessed, "I didn't tell anyone at all, but I had a huge crush on you since I met you. Then I thought that rescuing you would happen to have the same feeling as I had to you, but to me."

She didn't say anything for a bit, but was surprised from hearing the truth I just told.

But, dismounting from the horse, knowing she was safe, and having no parents for me, I started to leave.

That's right. It's time to take care of myself. Because there is no family to take care of me. I'm starting with the cottage where I was raised in from my parents.

The years that followed by were harder than I thought. I wrote down every order that everyone would have. But overall, it got easier once things started slowing down. At least things have quieted down.

I took care of the potions that would need to be stayed over night. Then, unexpectedly, I heard a knock at the door. That's odd, because that order taking is done. I came over to the door, to which I got a surprise. And the best fact about me is that I have a pretty good photographic memory!

"Princess Yuna!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And dressed as a regular girl?"

"Oh, please!" she exclaimed back. "Don't say it so loud! I'm undercover!"

"Sorry!" I said quickly and quietly. "But, _why_ are you here, undercover?" I added slower.

"Because," she replied, "I'm searching for clues on how your father betrayed us."

"I know why," I said, "and you know too."

"Not entirely," she countered, "I'm looking for something else."

"Well," I said, "come on in. But I know you're lying."

"Well," she blushed, "yes, I'm lying, but for a purpose of my own."

"Well," I said carefully, "what kind of purpose?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, still blushing, "but I can't tell you."

"Hang on a second," I said. "I'll be right back." And with that, I left her at the door to get Falchion to test her. I know I'm overreacting a little, but I had to find out. And before she came here, I added theft vapors to the doorways. If anyone took something that I don't approve, then they're prevented from going through that way.

When I got to the living room, the princess was seated in an armchair, where I would sit on my mother's lap when I was between 4 and 6 years old while she read me a story before I fell asleep each night, then.

When she saw me, she got up quickly. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I must be going."

"Hold on," I said and she sat back down, "I added theft vapors to both doors. So as long as you're in here, and you have something that I don't approve of you taking, you can't leave this house. So I guess you should explain."

She was about to counter me, but I silenced her. " _But_ ," I added, "I want you to do something first." And I held Falchion towards her.

She took the sword from my hand and that's when I saw a pink glow from the blade. Good thing she explained about the glow because now I understand.

"Princess…" I started.

"Please!" she blurted out, blushing hard. "Just please don't! It's not what you think!"

"Stop!" I said sternly. She stopped, so I continued. "Please, explain yourself."

She took a deep breath. "Ever since," she confessed, still blushing, "you killed your own father and saved me, I was starting to have a feeling with you, Mark, but I was scared to tell you. I don't understand what's happening to me. It was when we were heading back to the village that I found out what that feeling is."

"But," I said coming closer to her, "what is that feeling?"

"You," she said, "tell me." She leaned forward that, when I got close enough, she placed her lips on mine.

I was too shocked to realize what's happening. When I figured that out, I pushed her away, separating our lips. "I'm sorry," I said, "but I can't! You're the princess _and_ you're important!"

"I," she said back, "don't care what other people think. I'm in love with you, Mark! Ever since you rescued me. Please hear me out!"

I held out my hand, and she gave Falchion back to me, knowing why I had my hand out.

When I sheathed it, I held out my hand again, waiting for her hand to hold mine. When she did, I pulled her up close and pressed _my_ lips against hers and was kissing her.

Now it was her turn to become shocked. When she realized it, she started kissing back with mine.

When we broke apart after about a minute, she said softly, "Please, let us get married! I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

At first it was like an old saying: first comes love, then comes marriage. So I had a feeling that I'm going to be happy here. So my mother's dream was right, after all! "Sure," I said, "I'll marry you, Yuna. I accept!"

"Thanks," she said tearfully. "I'll never _ever_ forget this moment." Then her head was on my shoulder and she cried. With my knowledge, she's very happy about this.

So a wedding was taking place between me and Princess Yuna the next day. When the wedding was celebrated, the king came over and thanked me for making his daughter very happy, knowing I'm his son-in-law.

A few weeks later, when Yuna and I traveled around the forest near the village border, we sat down on a couple of rocks and talked, when I brought up my sister, Nowi.

"So you see," I said, "before my mother passed away, she told me a certain phrase that will bring Nowi here."

"I," she said, "would love to meet your sister. I mean, if it's alright with you, knowing her, I'm her sister-in-law!"

"I don't mind," I replied. Then I got up and said the phrase quietly, " _Dragons forever, mystical stones._ "

With that, we heard a big _thump_ coming from behind us. When we turned around, we saw a huge, and I mean _huge_ , dragon right there! With glowing green scales up front, turning yellow as you go further down. "Is that you, Nowi?" I asked surprisingly.

"Who," the dragon said, somewhat a female voice, "would be asking that?"

"That," I replied, "would be me, Mark."

"Mark!" She exclaimed, transforming back to her human form. That's right, Nowi is a dragon-shifter, or Manakete!

She has really long her that matches her scales color, but in reverse and not glowing, either. She had a little belt down where she said where her "flower" is! She also had a purple cape behind her. And her clothing was supported by bows.

Even though she does things like a child, she knows when to act around my age, because I keep having thoughts if we're even _twins_ to begin with.

"Hey, Nowi," I called back. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Yuna."

"Well," she said putting her hand out, "how do you do, Your Highness?"

"How did-" I started to ask, surprised at what she said.

"I can tell," she replied before I finished, "by what she's wearing. Nice dress though.

"Um," Yuna said blushing, "thank you, I guess." She shook Nowi's hand.

"Wow, Mark!" Nowi exclaimed. "I'm so jealous!" I blushed, knowing that she still can't find a guy to be with her for life.

"Nowi," I said blushing, "you know they won't after knowing your _actual_ age, instead of our twin age."

"I _know_ that, Mark!" she countered. "Do you remember how old I am in Manakete years?"

"I'm," I said, "well aware of that, Nowi." Of course, she's over 1,000 years old. "Just remember about me being _your_ twin brother."

Nowi looked like she was about to say something, when I saw fear in her eyes. She was reaching slowly for her dragonstone in her pocket, and I knew what's about to happen.

"Yuna," I warned, "come with me." And I dragged her to a nearby tree to hide as Nowi transformed from her human state to a dragon state.

As soon as Yuna was safe, I joined up with Nowi and pulled out my sword, when someone came out of the bushes, holding a sword with minimal features showing. Clearly an assassin!

Nowi looked at me with fear, knowing that the sword would hurt her faster than me, so I approached him with my sword, hoping to get his attention.

When he looked at me, it was clear of what he was seeing. If he was getting to Nowi, he'll have to get through me, first.

He pulled out what looked like a dragon horn and blew into it, creating a sound that hurts my ears, because next thing I knew, I couldn't move. I guess Nowi is on her own.

Nowi started to fly high out of reach of him, because what I saw gave me fear, too. That assassin was holding a Wyrmslayer, which could seriously hurt my sister. I couldn't let it happen to her, but I still can't move.

When Yuna saw me frozen and unable to save Nowi, she came to me holding some kind of staff. She pointed it at me and the staff glowed green. I feel myself able to move again. I turned around to Yuna and gave her a kiss for thanks.

"He," she said, "blew an anti-dragon paralysis horn. The reason Nowi wasn't affected is because she _is_ part dragon.

"Fortunately, I didn't hear the horn due to these plugs." She pulled some ear blockers from her ears to show. "He may have more horns." she added, "So take these. You need them to save your sister. And they don't impair your hearing."

She gave me a different pair and I took them and put them on, then went to face the assassin, only to see Nowi in her human form, holding her side.

"Nowi!" I cried out and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"That man," she called out painfully, "was able to strike me! Luckily, it wasn't at my weak point!" She touched one of her temples. "Right _here_ is my weak spot. But I'm okay, Mark!"

"Nowi," I said sadly, "you need to be treated immediately. Fortunately, Yuna has staves!"

Yuna came upon her with a different staff in hand. When she held it towards Nowi, the staff glowed green as well.

When she finished, Nowi got up and tested herself. "I feel better! Thanks, Yuna."

She giggled. "No problem, Nowi!" Then she turned to me. "Mark, I'm glad I got a chance to meet your sister, because now there's something I need to tell _you_!"

Oh, boy! I thought this was the end of our marriage. "Y-Yeah, Yuna?" I asked nervously.

"Well," she began, "you remember two weeks ago when…" She didn't finish because I know what she's asking because she's blushing, so I nodded. "Well, thing is, well-"

"Yes?"

"I think," she finished, "I think I'm pregnant, Mark. We're gonna have a child!"

At first I was shocked about what I heard. When I came to my senses, I asked that one question. "What are we gonna name it?"

She gave it some thought. "How about… Emmeryn?"

"Emmeryn's a nice name!" Nowi said. "Especially for a first born, too!"

"Yeah!" I said, but then I noticed something else about her that got me worried, so I checked with her.

"Yuna," I said to her, "can I see your back real quick? I saw something back there, and I wanted to confirm that it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me."

She turned around and removed the back cover of her dress. What I saw was shocking.

There, clearly known, was a symbol that was never forgotten in this kingdom.

"Yuna," Nowi asked. "What _is_ that mark called? The one on your back, I mean!"

Yuna put the cover back on and turned around. "I had that mark," she explained, "since I was inscripted with it. It's called the Brand of the Exalt!"

" _Brand_ of the Exalt?!" I said surprisingly. "B-B-But that means-"

I checked my arms. Clearly seen, on my left shoulder, the Brand was there, too.

"How did…?" I had no idea _how_ I even got that in the first place.

"Simple, Mark!" Yuna said. "I can tell that you had that Brand for two weeks. Maybe its because my blood has flowed inside you since then!"

"I guess she's right, Mark!" Nowi agreed. "Even I sensed it when I met you today!"

"Huh!" I said. "Well, that explains everything!" _11 Years Later_

As Mark slashed off another foe that tried to sneak attack on him, he noticed something different in the group. As the main group of the enemy cleared away, a man stepped forward.

He held a sword that had a lightning-shaped pattern on it! His clothing showed that he was the leader of his nation, clearly can heal with staves and hurt with swords. _A Trickster!_ He thought before raising Falchion again.

"So, Exalt!" He said. "How about a one-on-one match, you and me?"

"Give it up, Gangrel!" Mark said. "You are a disgrace to the Halidom _and_ your country! You must be stopped!"

"NEVER!" He shouted. " _You_ are a disgrace to _your_ Halidom, Exalt! All these long years of this war?! You're just a weak EXALT!"

"I may not be as strong," the Exalt confessed, but made a threat that's sure to get him going, "but I will defeat you, and all your _heathen_ comrades!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Gangrel shouted at the top of his lungs. "You _will_ pay, EXALT!" He came at him with his sword, ready to strike!

But the Exalt easily dodged his attack without a scratch, but the next thing he knew is that two arrows hit his back!

As he got down on his knees, and Gangrel was laughing, like it was all a joke! "Really, that's it?" He said surprisingly. "And you were more powerful than everyone else in your army! But now I see I have to take _drastic measures_!" He lifted up his sword, but a bolt of lighting came from the tip and headed upwards!

"What will a miss attack," the Exalt said, close to death, "do for you?"

"Maybe you haven't heard," Gangrel finished, "of the _Levin Sword_ , Exalt!"

That's when it hit him! As soon as he realized what a Levin Sword can do, the bolt of lightning that Gangrel struck earlier hits him!

He fell down, very close to death!

As his vision was almost black, he said these last words, but no one could hear him say them, "Emmeryn…," he whispered, almost dead, "I'm sorry…to put you through…all this! You brother, Chrom…and your sister, Lissa…will be there…helping you! I'm sorry…I couldn't…return! You…just turned…10! I hope…you can all…forgive me!"

And then, he died, with Gangrel laughing maniacally!

 _Fifteen years later_

While Chrom was walking with Lissa and Sir Frederick in a field, Lissa suddenly tripped over something, or rather some _one_ , and fell flat on her face, letting out an "OMF!"

Chrom quickly turned around. "You alright, Lissa? Make sure you keep a close eye on…" He stopped talking as he saw an unconscious man when she tripped over him. He slowly walked up next to Lissa, and just stared at the mysterious man. "He's… only unconscious."

"But Chrom," Lissa said, after a few minutes. "We _have_ to do something!"

"Well," Chrom asked, "what do you suppose we should do?" He looked at her.

She looked back. "I," Lissa said, but everyone paid no attention that the unknown man is starting to open his eyes.

"I don't even _know_! Huh?" She looked at the man, and so did Chrom. They were surprised to see the man's eyes opened.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said to him.

"Hey there," Lissa said. The man nodded at her, and she gave a laugh or two quietly.

The man blushed a bit at her. "Hey!" Chrom said, getting his attention. "There _are_ ," he added, "better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know!" He stuck out his hand. "Give me your hand!"

The unknown man hesitated at first, but grabbed Chrom's hand, but first seeing a mark on his hand before being pulled up by Chrom.

The mark had six eyes, three on the left and three on the right, all connected by a line of three each, with both lines forming a double diamond in the lower region. It was the mark…

…of the Grimleal!


End file.
